INDEBIDA PASIÓN
by Danperjaz L. J
Summary: Kagome decide huir con un amor que está segura no le dará más que placer, sin embargo decide arriesgarlo todo. Pero el placer no es suficiente cuando debe afrontar la verdad, ¿de verdad ama a aquel mozo de cuadras como para vivir cualquier experiencia con él? ¿Hasta la traición?/AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

 _ **Argumento: Kagome decide huir con un amor que está segura no le dará más que placer, sin embargo decide arriesgarlo todo. Pero el placer no es suficiente cuando debe afrontar la verdad, ¿de verdad ama a aquel mozo de cuadras como para vivir cualquier experiencia con él? ¿Hasta la traición?**_

 _Regalo a angeles-sama 99 del "Intercambio Navideño 2015-16" del foro Hazme el Amor._

 _ **Capítulo Uno**_

 _Por fin me he casado con Bankotsu. Le quiero y estoy segura que me hará feliz. Lo sé porque siento cosas cuando me besa. Tal vez me enamoré sin darme cuenta, después de todo, el conde es un hombre muy apuesto. Estoy ansiosa por mudarme a Yorkshire y cabalgar libre._

 _Del diario de Kagome, condesa de Shichinintai, 1716_

 _ **Yorkshire, Inglaterra, 1721**_

El casco de los caballos golpeó contra el piso de madera de la posta y Kagome pensó que debió haber sido el sonido de los cascos contra las piedras del camino, pero contra todos sus deseos seguía ahí, en la caballería esperando en la oscuridad. El olor del lugar se hizo más fuerte, con el ligero viento de primavera que arrastró el heno seco del piso hasta el interior de la caballería. Con toda seguridad habría más olores que no era capaz de reconocer y estaba convencida de que tampoco deseaba saber la procedencia de ellos.

Se sujetó la orilla del vestido y se agarró con fuerza de la posta. Debía seguir esperando un rato más. No era la primera vez que lo hacía. Con esa era la quinta vez que se escabullía de los recovecos del castillo para ir a aquel encuentro.

La primera vez que lo había hecho, había esperado más de una hora hasta que Sesshōmaru había llegado. Así que debía ser paciente. No era como si necesitase volver pronto.

Dejó escapar un suspiro mientras cambiaba el peso de un pie a otro.

Cualquiera debía pensar que la condesa de Shichinintai debía estar entre las sábanas de su pulcra cama de dosel, arropada con la pulcra bata de dormir, con la misma pulcra actitud esperada de ella. No obstante, había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que había estado comportándose de manera rigurosa.

Sería una estupidez seguir en aquella horrible cama cuando su mozo de cuadras la esperaba todas las noches en las caballerías, con su escandaloso pecho descubierto y sus labios tan pecadores, como el infierno mismo.

Escuchó una hoja crujir bajó la pisada de alguien. Kagome se puso alerta y acomodó las hondas de su vestido para estar presentable. Se dio un pellizco en ambos mofletes para darles color y carraspeó para tomar control de su voz. Entonces, de pronto, la puerta de la caballería se abrió y su mozo de cuadras apareció en el umbral con aquel aspecto severo y relajado de siempre, sin embargo, eso era lo que menos le importaba. Su cabello negro le caía de forma grácil sobre el rostro y sus ojos ingeniosos la miraron de arriba abajo al verla ahí parada. El corazón se le aceleró al ver rastro del deseo que ella misma tenía en el interior en aquellas pupilas. Los labios cínicos del mozo se curvaron mientras una gota de sudor recorría desde el inicio de la frente, hasta pasar por la sien, y perderse entre su cuello y dentro de la camisa. Ella tragó en seco.

Las partes más íntimas de su cuerpo brincaron de deseo al verlo moverse. Llevaba el pura sangre de su esposo por medio de las cuerdas y lo haló hasta el interior de la cuadra. Su olor almizcle le golpeó cuando pasó a un lado de ella. El vestido se le arremolinó al rozar una pierna y el frufrú de la tela hinchó sus entrañas. Cuanto deseaba que la besara y la rodeara con aquellos potentes brazos y con aquel cuerpo tan sublime y encandilado.

—Milady, buenas noches —dijo él. Amarró el caballo de uno de los postes y luego la miró de pies a cabeza. Se aconchó en la pared con los brazos cruzados y ella lo odió en ese momento.

—Buenas noches —contestó. El corazón volvió a brincarle azorado en el pecho. No era la primera vez que le pasaba eso. Desde la primera vez que el mozo había llegado al castillo, ella había sentido una atracción candente por él. Que al principio le había resultado más que indecente; el mozo había sido contratado por Bankotsu, su esposo, y era un hombre prohibido para ella. No obstante, se había encontrado más de una vez mirándolo de forma diferente.

La primera vez que Bankotsu había salido a Londres por asuntos de la cámara de lores, ella se había quedado en el castillo manteniendo el aire de condesa sumisa que todos esperaban. La misma sumisión que negaba. Siempre había sido educada para eso. Y era lo que se esperaba de la hija de un vizconde y de la condesa de Shichinintai, pero Sesshōmaru le había enseñado una sumisión más placentera que la de mujer recatada y mojigata.

Lo había visto pasear por los campos a lomo del pura sangre de Bankotsu y le había parecido el hombre más guapo que había visto en su vida. Los cascos de los caballos la habían dejado aturdida ese día, junto al movimiento del cuerpo masculino y las hondas de aquella camisa de lino. Las piernas brincando libres y el cabello espeso. ¡Oh!, y si de algo había estado segura, es que aquel día, la humedad de sus piernas había sido tanta que había tenido que cambiarse. Después de ese día se había encontrado fantaseando con él cada que Bankotsu le hacía el amor, cada que paseaba por el campo y cada que montaba a caballo.

Después le fue imposible quitarse al mozo de la cabeza. Hasta el mismo día que lo miró de forma detenida mientras cepillaba el cabello de _Archie,_ el caballo, y se había sentido libre para mirarlo y humedecerse los labios. Él por supuesto había sabido todo desde el principio. Era un hombre inteligente, así que le era fácil sospechar su atracción por él. La cual no negó cuando la arrinconó de forma escandalosa contra las postas aquella tarde, ni cuando le hizo el amor la primera vez, ni cuando lo siguió haciendo las noches que siguieron a eso.

Era un secreto que mantenían y el cual a Kagome le podía costar su matrimonio con Bankotsu y su reputación. La sociedad llegaba a ser muy cruel en esos aspectos.

Y ella era consciente de que Bankotsu no era el hombre más fiel de todos. Desde que había debutado en sociedad, su madre la había preparado para ese tipo de cosas. Le había dicho que un hombre no era de una sola mujer y que su esposo no sería la excepción. Sin embargo, en todo el tiempo que llevaba de casada, nunca había encontrado alguna columna amarillista en _el times_ que señalara la infidelidad de su esposo.

—¿En qué piensa, mi querida condesa? —La voz del mozo de cuadra la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Seguía mirándola con los brazos sobre el pecho y con aquella mirada endemoniadamente sensual.

—Que tal vez deberíamos apurarnos antes de que milord empiece a buscarme.

—Sabes que no habría necesidad de seguir apresurándonos. Solo tienes que aceptar irte conmigo —Sesshōmaru bajó los brazos y azotó la puerta de la caballería. A continuación caminó hasta Kagome y la tomó de los brazos. El olor del mozo era tan exquisito como recordaba. Se sentía tan magnifico estar así, a su lado, sin ningún inconveniente, solo el hecho de que era una mujer casada, tal vez era lo que volvía aquellos encuentros en prohibidos. Pero ella sabía que… ah, él le besó el cuello haciéndola perder la concentración. Las zonas más insospechadas de su interior se calentaron con aquel húmedo beso—. Escápate conmigo, Kagome. —Y qué bien se escuchaba su nombre en sus labios.

—Sabes que no puedo, soy…

—Eres la condesa, lo sé. —Ella asintió. Las palabras de Sesshōmaru las encontraba llenas de algo más que simple rencor. Lo habían pensado tanto y por supuesto que le encantaría irse con él, pero Bankotsu era un conde y los encontraría donde quiera que fueran.

Si tan sólo pudiera hacer algo más que mirar y ser la esposa perfecta.

—Y sabes que si Bankotsu se entera nos mata.

—Oh, vamos, milady, sabe que el poder del conde es lo más me tiene sin cuidado. El problema es que usted acepte dejar su posición como condesa y desee compartir más que una cama conmigo.

Las manos de Sesshōmaru descendieron desde sus hombros, hasta sus caderas y de ahí hasta sus tobillos. Un ramalazo de satisfacción le golpeó de forma gloriosa. Sí, así le gustaba. Debía tocar un poco más arriba.

—¿Te gusta? —Dijo, mientras la mano subía por uno de sus muslos y entraba a la parte más caliente de su anatomía, y después, ¡oh!, sus dedos ahí deslizándose en su interior. Ella asintió—. Escápate conmigo. En Essex tengo una pequeña casa y el conde no podrá encontrarnos.

Ojalá todo fuese tan fácil. No solo estaba su posición y reputación de por medio. Sino la de toda su familia, y todavía faltaba que sus hermanas debutaran. Un acto como aquel, las arruinaría. Y luego, estaba el conde. Al principio de aquella relación prohibida, ella lo había amado. No de la forma que amaba a Sesshōmaru, pero había jurado que lo adoraba y que era feliz a su lado. Y él parecía serlo con ella: la trataba con delicadeza. Y a diferencia con los matrimonios de sus amigas, era sorprendente. El conde era guapo, y por supuesto, tenía un cuerpo de lujo. Le había dicho que la amaba, y trataba de ser el esposo que cualquier mujer envidiaría, por eso ella no podía hacerle aquello. Sería una reverenda estupidez. Pero si comparaba todo eso con la felicidad que le brindaba Sesshōmaru, era un buen incentivo. De hecho, no necesitaría pensarlo tanto. Amaba a Sesshōmaru. Y hacerlo la haría feliz, pero…

—No puedo hacerlo. —La mano que le cortaba la respiración dentro de sus pliegues húmedos, salió dejándole un vacío doloroso y palpitante. Sesshōmaru se alejó de ella y tomó la jofaina que había sobre la posta. Caminó hacia el bebedero de los caballos y recogió un poco de agua.

Kagome podía jurar que estaba tan excitado como ella. El bulto de sus pantalones se lo demostraba y bueno, no es como si fuese la primera vez que lo veía de aquella forma. Lo vio hundir las manos en el agua y luego mojarse la cara. El agua le escurrió de forma escandalosa por el cuello y luego por la camisa de lino.

—Buenas noches, milady, no debería estar aquí conmigo, si el conde se entera, podría adivinar lo que hemos estado haciendo todo este tiempo.

—Sesshōmaru yo… —¿ella qué? ¿Qué le diría? Por Dios, deseaba tanto que la besara y le hiciera el amor, pero él no se conformaría con que ella se levantase cinco minutos después y se vistiese para volver al castillo.

—Te voy a estar esperando cuando despunte el alba. Tomaré prestado uno de los caballos así que será fácil. Si no llegas, me iré de todos modos.

—Sesshōmaru —volvió a repetir. Él se acercó a ella y le tomó la cara entre sus potentes manos. Un beso fugaz fue lo único que necesitó para tomar su decisión.

—Buenas noches, Sesshōmaru.

—Buenas noches, milady —dijo él y ella salió de la posta dejando la marca de sus zapatos sobre el heno seco.

Cuando llegó esa noche al castillo, Bankotsu revisaba las finanzas de unas propiedades. Cosas que a ella le importaban muy poco. El aspecto de la habitación era tan desolador como el hombre detrás del escritorio. La luz de la chimenea no iluminaba lo suficiente como para que Kagome se sintiese a gusto en ese lugar, ni en ningún lugar del castillo.

Bankotsu le dio una inspección por encima de las gafas antes de regresar a las cuentas. Como era de esperarse, carraspeó y se retiró a su habitación como debía hacerlo. Sin embargo, esta vez fue diferente. Porque él también carraspeó y ella se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta.

—¿Dónde estabas? —Kagome se giró y lo miró. Él seguía con la mirada en las finanzas sin dignarse a verla.

—Dando un paseo, estaba muy aburrida.

—Tal vez si dejaras de encerrarte tanto en esa habitación no estarías tan aburrida.

—Sí, tal vez.

Bankotsu levantó por fin la vista del libro de finanzas y se quitó las gafas para mirarla. El ceño fruncido le demostró que no le gustaba su aspecto.

—¿Otra vez en la caballería, Kagome? —Ella sonrió tratando de que le nerviosismo no le llegara a los ojos.

—Ya sabes cómo me encanta montar a _Archie_ —y a tu mozo de cuadras, pensó de manera depravada. Bankotsu se levantó y la rodeó con los brazos. Las aletas de la nariz de Kagome se agitaron ante su olor. Olía a whisky y a tabaco. No era un olor repugnante, pero a comparación… no, se dijo, debía dejar de comparar.

Cuando se casó con Bankotsu estaba segura que lo amaba, ahora… bueno, ahora las cosas eran diferentes. Bankotsu le besó el cuello y luego bajó sus manos hasta el inicio de sus caderas. Cuando ella se dio cuenta, ya estaba sobre el escritorio, con las piernas abiertas mientras su esposo la penetraba.

Hasta hacía un par de años, esos encuentros le resultaban tan candentes. Ella suspiraba en sus brazos y gemía de placer. En esos momentos, era simple sexo por compromiso. Era la condesa de Shichinintai y debía darle un heredero al condado. Sin embargo, ya llevaban cinco años de casados y el heredero no llegaba.

Cuando él hubo terminado de hacerle el amor, se dejó caer sobre ella y después la llevó a la habitación. Al cerrar la puerta, corrió a limpiarse la viscosidad entre sus piernas y esperó a que su doncella entrara a para ayudarla con las horquillas y con el corsé.

¿En verdad podría irse y dejar todo con tal de estar con Sesshōmaru? Sus hermanas aun saldrían a sociedad y eso las iba a arruinar. Sin embargo ya llevaba demasiado tiempo pensando en su familia. Desde que había debutado, no dejaban de mencionarle lo importante que era conseguir un lord con gran fortuna para darle realce a su familia. Si el conde de Shichinintai no hubiese aparecido, ella estaba segura que la hubieran entregado al primer viejo petimetre que se les plantase enfrente. Era peor de lo que ella pensaba. Toda su vida se había dedicado a satisfacer los deseos de los demás.

Se levantó de la silla e hizo un ademán con la mano para despedir a la doncella. Antes de meterse a la cama, metió seguro a la puerta que comunicaba a la recamara del conde. Dio un soplido al candelabro para que se pagara y se dejó envolver por la oscuridad y el fresco de la noche.

Así, cuando despuntó el alba, se levantó, se quitó el salto de cama y se colocó el vestido tratando de acomodar el corsé y las enaguas de manera correcta. Después se ajustó la capa de piel y salió. No miró el cuarto del conde al salir y tampoco miró atrás cuando puso un pie afuera. Simplemente llegó a las caballerías y el corazón le palpitó con fuerza al encontrar a Sesshōmaru, aconchado en la posta y con un caballo tomado del arnés. La camisa se le concertaba de forma gloriosa y los pantalones ajustados color caqui se le pegaban de manera escandalosa al cuerpo.

Entonces, él la miró y le sonrió antes de arrear al caballo y extenderle una mano haciendo que el corazón se le agitara sin contemplación.

Miró una última vez hacia el castillo. Estaba dejando todo por ese hombre. Podría estar equivocándose, pero no había vuelta de hoja, porque Sesshōmaru la tomó de la cintura y la ayudó a montar el caballo. Luego se montó él y tomó las riendas para ajuchar al castrado y empezar a correr con el viento, frío y húmedo, golpeándole directo en la cara.

Sesshōmaru cerró los ojos para aspirar el olor a lavanda de la condesa. Olía delicioso. Pensó en lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas desde que había llegado al castillo del conde.

Al principio había llegado con un solo propósito, sin embargo, las cosas habían cambiado de rumbo.

Kagome se tensó cuando el caballo saltó sobre una pequeña franja y él la reconfortó apretándola con sus brazos. Esa mujer valía mucho. Y no por el simple hecho de ser mujer, sino por muchas otras cosas más. Si las cosas salían como las tenía planeada se olvidaría de lo demás y la llevaría lejos para empezar de nuevo, en un lugar donde nadie supiera quienes eran. Essex sería la primera parada y después partirían sin rumbo definido. Lo primero que tenía que hacer, era hacerse de un poco de dinero para mantenerla un par de días y luego cuando estuvieran establecidos, empezar a forjar un hogar para ambos.

Y donde ella nunca se enterara de su pasado y las cosas que lo habían llevado hasta Yorkshire. No podía remediar lo que había pasado. No podía cambiar la forma en que la había conocido, pero podía intentar enterrar ese secreto y llevárselo a la tumba. Para eso tendría que llevarla a donde los chismes de Londres no tuvieran alcance. Pero eso se lo pensaría después. Ahora sólo necesitaba llevarla a Essex y conseguir dinero.

Anduvieron un par de horas hasta que el serpenteante camino dejó atrás el pueblo. Puso todos sus sentidos alertas y tanteó el bolsillo de su pantalón. El peso sólido y el cálido del metal de su arma, le brindó seguridad. Arreó más al caballo con las piernas para hacerlo ir un poco más rápido y alcanzar una posada antes de que la lluvia y la neblina los empapara por completo.

Kagome iba tiritando y eso no era bueno. A ella le habría resultado mejor viajar en una calesa, pero de haberlo hecho, hubiese alentado su avance y nunca llegarían a Essex a ese paso.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó. Ella castañeó con los dientes y luego asintió sin poder hablar. ¡Maldición! Tendría que detenerse antes de lo esperado. Había una posada a un par de kilómetros. Estaban cerca de Yorkshire aun, pero necesitaba que Kagome guardara calor.

—Mira, ahí —señaló ella una pequeña cabaña abandonada. La fachada era un completo desconsuelo. Sin embargo solo serían unos minutos. Pensó. Arreó al caballo de nuevo y se dirigió hacia ahí.

Cuando entraron, el panorama fue más desolador incluso que el de afuera. La mitad del techo estaba caída y sólo habían restos de lo que habían sido paredes. En una de las esquinas había pedazos de madera desperdigados. Los acomodó e hizo una pequeña hoguera con ellos hasta que sintió que el fuego le regresaba el calor a Kagome.

El sonido de los cascos de unos caballos lo pusieron alerta. Tanteó que su arma estuviera en su lugar y se asomó por encima de una de las paredes caídas y enmohecidas. Un grupo de jinetes cabalgaba rumbo a Yorkshire. Se dirigían al castillo, eran lacayos del conde. Si no hubiesen entrado a esa cabaña, los habrían topado de frente y eso habría resultado un gran problema.

—Milady, es hora de irnos. Esos jinetes se dirigen a Yorkshire, si llegan y despiertan al conde antes de que nos vayamos, será un inconveniente.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _Nota: He situado el fic en una época diferente porque es donde los amores prohibidos eran más criticados. Kagome es una condesa y Sesshomaru su mozo de cuadras. Les dejo unas aclaraciones por si no lo sabían._

 _ **1\. En aquel entonces, las damas, hijas de aristócratas, debutaban a cierta edad, en la temporada de Londres, donde se hacían fiestas para que las mujeres pudiesen encontrar marido.**_

 _ **2\. Las mujeres dormían en habitaciones diferentes a sus esposos, solo las habitaciones eran conectadas por una puerta y era utilizada por el hombre para encontrarse con su mujer. No era bien visto que ambos durmieran en la misma habitación.**_

 _Estas aclaraciones son por si tienen dudas del por qué Kagome pone seguro a la puerta donde duerme, y que obviamente no duerme con Bankotsu, siendo su esposo._

 _ **Y bueno, recuerden que leer sin dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

 _ **Capítulo Dos**_

 _El conde contrató un mozo de cuadras. Es un hombre extremadamente apuesto. Debería ser indecente la forma en que lo deseo, pero no es de gran ayuda la manera en que me mira. Su modo de caminar, y su cuerpo es capaz de volver tarambana a cualquier mujer, incluso a una condesa como yo._

 _Del diario de Kagome, condesa de Shichinintai, 1717_

Kagome bajó del caballo y tomó la mano que Sesshōmaru le extendía desde abajo. Las piernas las tenía entumidas y la cara tan fría por el fresco de la mañana en el que se habían movido. Durante el recorrido apenas habían hecho un par de paradas para descansar y guardar calor. Sesshōmaru no se había separado de ella sólo para lo necesario. Lo agradecía de verdad porque el camino tan angosto y serpenteante la daba pánico. No era lo mismo ir dentro de una calesa que afuera a la intemperie.

Ahora estaban ahí, frente a la posada de Nottingham una estructura ribeteada por árboles y con una vista preciosa hacia los campos. El mozo la tomó de la cintura y la ayudó a plantar bien los pies sobre la tierra. Un perro del otro lado de la casa les salió al paso cuando entraban y Kagome tuvo que tomar con fuerza la mano de Sesshōmaru .

El perro los miró mientras ladraba y luego se alejó trotando de nuevo. A continuación, un hombre barbón apareció por la puerta de la posada y los inspeccionó de pies a cabeza con las manos en la cintura.

—Buen día —repuso el hombre. Kagome carraspeó para contestar; no obstante, Sesshōmaru se le adelantó y se puso frente a ella. Interponiéndose entre la inspección del hombre.

—Buen día, caballero, necesitamos una habitación. —El hombre dejó de mirar a Kagome y luego miró a Sesshōmaru.

—Tenemos todas las habitaciones ocupadas y la única libre pertenece al conde de Shichinintai.

—Ya entiendo, entonces seguiremos —el hombre continuó mirándolos. Y alzó la cabeza un poco para mirar más a Kagome. Sesshōmaru arrugó el entrecejo y se interpuso más en su campo de visión—. Necesito cambiar mi caballo —el hombre lo miró de nuevo.

—Ahora mismo mando a alguien para que le ayude. —Cuando hubo dicho esto, se giró y entró de nuevo en la posada.

—Quédese aquí, milady, ahora vuelvo.

Un hombre menudo apareció de la parte trasera de la casa, seguido por el perro que les había salido cuando llegaron. Cruzó un par de palabras con Sesshōmaru y luego desaparecieron detrás de la casa.

Kagome dejó escapar un suspiro. No sabía si eran por los nervios o el frío, pero estaba tiritando. Deseaba tanto estar entre unas suaves cobijas y con la chimenea encendida. Oh y por supuesto una taza de café calentita. Eso sería maravilloso. No obstante, estaba ahí, en medio de la carretera, con el frío y por si fuese poco, sin más que esa horrible capa húmeda por la niebla.

Se acercó a una roca que descansaba a lado de un árbol. Se quitó la capa y la acomodó sobre la roca después de sacudirla. A continuación, estiró los brazos y levantó la vista hacia el campo que se extendía frente a sus ojos.

La verdad es que salía muy pocas veces del castillo. Y la única vez que había visto esos campos, había sido mientras viajaba a Yorkshire para instalarse. El conde la había llevado de noche, así que tampoco había podido disfrutar bien la vista. Ahora que la miraba de cerca, era todo esplendorosamente verde. Bueno, en realidad hasta donde la neblina le permitía mirar.

Los cascos de los caballos la hicieron girarse. Sesshōmaru venía con el hombre que lo había ayudado a cambiarlo y luego se giró hacia ella. Kagome tomó su capa y se acercó a él.

—Tendremos que andar un poco más antes de encontrar otra posada.

—Estoy cansada —Sesshōmaru la tomó de la mano y luego las bajó hasta su cintura para volver a montarla sobre el animal.

—Lo sé, pero tenemos que seguir avanzando. Para la noche estaremos llegando a Essex, así que tenemos que tener paciencia.

—No creo poder aguantar todo el camino, Sesshōmaru, me duele el cuerpo —dijo mientras él se montaba. La rodeó con los brazos y arreó el caballo para que avanzara—. Montar a caballo es lindo, pero cuando pasas demasiado tiempo montada es doloroso. Ahora entiendo por qué no es un deporte femenino.

Sesshōmaru soltó una risilla y su cálido aliento le erizó los vellos de la nuca. Qué bien se sentía. El calor que la empezaba a recorrer desde la nuca hasta la punta de los pies, empezaba a humedecer sus entrañas. Se estremeció al rozarle el brazo y sentir lo potentes que se marcaban al tomar las riendas.

—Es un deporte para ambos, milady, pero no es la forma en que una dama debe cabalgar —susurró de nuevo contra su cuello. Y por supuesto, la piel volvió a erizársele. Kagome ronroneó como un gato y Sesshōmaru sonrió complacido.

—¿Entonces cómo debo cabalgar? —Escuchó al mozo gruñir y luego el calor del cuerpo masculino desprenderse de forma gloriosa.

—Ya te enseñaré.

Esa promesa quedó marcada con una enorme sonrisa y luego con el golpe de sus piernas a los lados del caballo. Entonces el animal comenzó a correr más rápido y Kagome cerró los ojos al sentir el frío calarle las mejillas. Le ardía la nariz, pero sospechaba que Sesshōmaru la llevaría a un buen lugar para descansar un poco de la travesía.

Cuando pasaron por Corby se detuvieron en una posada que tenía un aspecto desolador. Sin embargo, era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento. Solo quería descansar, tomar algo caliente y comer algo. La mujer que les atendió en la posada, les ofreció una habitación pequeña.

Kagome siguió a Sesshōmaru por las escaleras hasta el pasillo y luego hasta la habitación. La mujer regordeta les sonrió y les abrió la puerta.

—La cena está a punto de servirse. ¿La prefieren aquí en la habitación o en el comedor principal? —preguntó mirando a Kagome de pies a cabeza. Al parecer, todos la miraban de aquel modo. Supuso que era de esperarse. Su ropa no tenía nada que ver con la ropa gastada del mozo y les sería fácil sospechar la naturaleza de su romance.

Sus mejillas ardieron en ese momento. Sesshōmaru sintió su tensión y le puso una mano en la espalda antes de despedir a la mujer, aceptando que la cena les fuera traída a la habitación.

Ya en el interior, se toparon con una estancia pulcramente limpia, pequeña y sencilla. Había una cama de dosel en el centro con sábanas blancas y una mesa del otro lado del cuarto. Encima, había un candelabro apagado y en el otro extremo, la chimenea. Sonrió con satisfacción.

—¿Podrías encender el fuego? —Preguntó a Sesshōmaru. Él asintió y se agachó frente a la chimenea mientras juntaba la madera para encenderla.

Kagome se asomó a la ventana y miró a través de las colinas y la hermosa tarde que se escondía detrás de ellas. Suspiró y agradeció que esta vez no le ardiera la nariz. Necesitaban descansar un poco antes de continuar hasta Essex. Se giró y observó a Sesshōmaru y la forma escandalosa en que la camisa se le pegaba a la espalda, los brazos y el cuello. Bueno, quizá descansar era lo que menos quería esa noche. Era un verdadero placer observarlo. Era el hombre más hermoso que había visto en la vida. Por mucho que antes hubiese pensado que Bankotsu era apuesto.

Sesshōmaru se levantó y la observó de forma avasalladora, como si hubiese escuchado sus pensamientos, desde el otro lado de la habitación. Se sacudió las manos y luego se acercó a ella.

—Te ves preciosa —las mejillas de Kagome se arrebolaron y cuando Sesshōmaru le rodeó la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, sintió su excitación crecer húmeda y caliente en su interior. Sus caderas golpearon contra las de Sesshōmaru y sintió su erección dura contra su cuerpo—, ¿lo sientes? —Ella asintió—, me pones así de duro.

—Sesshōmaru.

—Y ahora mismo voy a enseñarte a cabalgar.

Sesshōmaru le dio la vuelta y la rodeó por la espalda con los brazos. El vello de su nuca volvió a erizarse con el aliento cálido golpeando como viento fresco en su cuerpo. Sus manos agiles subieron y bajaron por sus hombros, llevándose las mangas del vestido a su paso. Ella suspiró de nuevo y gimió complacida cuando le besó uno de los hombros. Una electricidad la recorrió enardeciendo sus entrañas. Ah, sí, él debía continuar y tirarla sobre la cama.

Sesshōmaru le levantó el vestido hasta la cintura y la guió hasta la orilla de la cama. Se deshizo del cinturón y bajó los pantalones arrastrando sus calzas en el acto. La montó sobre él y le besó el cuello con fiereza.

—Quiero que me hagas el amor.

—Tranquila, cariño, iremos con calma.

Kagome asintió dejándose llevar por las manos habilidosas de su amante.

Él tiró del escote hacia abajo, con fuerza. Entonces, sus pechos blancos y pálidos quedaron al descubierto. Antes, eso le habría resultado escandalizador, pero en ese momento, ya estaba tan acostumbrada a que él la mirara completamente desnuda. Ah, y sí, también esa endemoniada sonrisa que ensanchaba en su rostro al ver que sus pezones estaban tan erguidos por la excitación.

Dio un salto cuando la mano potente y callosa de su hombre le estrujo un pecho y luego cuando sintió la humedad de su lengua succionando de manera gloriosa. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás dejando que la mano fuerte la sostuviera por la espalda.

—No te detengas —rogó entre susurros. Lo sintió sonreír sobre sus pechos y detenerse un momento para luego succionar con más fuerza, robándole un grito de mero placer.

Una mano se coló debajo de sus piernas jugando con su monte de venus. Hasta encontrar el centro de su placer. Gimió y se arqueó. Su botón ya estaba hinchado y preparado para recibir sus atenciones. Los dedos del mozo se guiaron por la humedad hasta que entraron en su hendidura resbaladiza. Ella se tuvo que morder los labios para no dejar escapar otro jadeo.

—Oh, milady, estás tan húmeda y caliente por mí. —Ella asintió sin poder responder. Él volvió a sonreír y continuó metiendo los dedos mientras acariciaba su botón con la palma de la mano.

Un cosquilleo tan familiar y placentero se formó en su vientre amenazando con hacerla explotar en mil pedacitos. Sí, así le gustaba. Se movió al ritmo de los dedos y justo cuando estaba por terminar, él sacó los dedos y metió una mano en medio de los dos para tomar su miembro y colocarlo en su entrada. Lo frotó un poco antes de entrar. Eso la estaba volviendo completamente loca.

Se removió un poco para frotarlo más y el movimiento hizo que el miembro entrara dentro de ella. De pronto, Sesshōmaru la tomó de las caderas y la empujó hacia abajo enterrándose en su interior de una sola estocada placentera.

—Esto es montar. Ahora tienes que domar al salvaje. —Ella sintió que su interior palpitaba urgente. Entonces, se movió y la electricidad volvió a apoderarse de ella. Por instinto, se apoyó en las piernas para salir y volver a entrar.

La tomo de las caderas para marcar el ritmo. Sí, eso era mejor que cabalgar. Eso era montar a horcajadas. Se sintió atrevida. Empujó a Sesshōmaru sobre la cama y se apoyó de su pecho para marcar ella su propio ritmo. Movió las caderas haciendo que entrara más fuerte y más al fondo.

La cara de placer de Sesshōmaru y sus gruñidos ahogados la excitaron por completo. Iba a llegar al cielo de esa forma. Entró de nuevo con más fuerza y más hasta el fondo. Lo sintió golpeando sus paredes resbalosas. Y ella palpitó, se agitó y gritó cuando el mundo dejó de existir y se elevó al infinito. La electricidad la recorrió de pies a cabeza y pronto sintió el miembro potente de su amado palpitando en su interior. Él la tomó de las caderas y penetró más rápido hasta que sintió su semen derramarse en su interior.

Se dejó caer sobre él con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

—Ah, Sesshōmaru, ha sido magnífico. —Él sonrió prepotente mientras le acariciaba el cabello azabache.

—Aún hay más de esto. Pero será después de comer.

Kagome se levantó y se acomodó el vestido de los hombros y de las enaguas, y subir el corsé para cubrirse los pechos. Se dio la vuelta para pasarse la mano por el cabello y dejarlo presentable de nuevo. Cuando se giró, Sesshōmaru ya se había acomodado los pantalones y abrochaba su camisa.

Unos minutos después, entró la mujer y les llevó las bandejas de comida. Las colocó sobre la mesa, mientras encendían el candelabro. Luego de cerciorarse de que no se les ofrecía nada más, salió de la habitación y los dejó comer.

—Descansaremos un poco y continuaremos. —Ella asintió mientras llevaba un trozo de ternera a su boca. Cuando tragó dejó el tenedor encima del plato y miró a Sesshōmaru.

—A estas alturas, el conde ya debe haberse dado cuenta de que me he escapado.

—Le llevamos unas horas de diferencia, y para cuando lleguen aquí, nosotros ya habremos partido.

—Sesshōmaru, mejor debemos comer y continuar.

—Pensé que estabas cansada.

—Y lo estoy, pero no quiero arriesgarme a que nos encuentre.

—¿Le tienes miedo? —preguntó señalándola con el tenedor. Ella negó y se acomodó en la silla.

—Es precaución. No quiero que nos vaya a encontrar y me obligue a volver.

Esperó que Sesshōmaru dijera algo como "eso no va a pasar" sin embargo él bajó la mirada hacia su plato y picó otro trozo de ternera para llevárselo a la boca. No era lo que esperaba de él, pero tampoco era tan malo. Estaban juntos y era lo único que importaba. Sesshōmaru no era muy amante a las palabras bonitas. Y aun, eso no le importaba. Solo necesitaba sus caricias para saber cuánto la amaba.

Después de comer, y lavarse un poco, se metieron dentro de las sábanas. Kagome estaba tan cansada que solo recordó besarlo y juguetear con los vellos de su fornido pecho antes de quedarse dormida.

Descanso como nunca antes lo había hecho en su vida. El calor reconfortante del cuerpo masculino la reconfortó de maravilla. Cuando despertó, lo primero que sintió fue su lado de la cama vacía, y acto seguido, un hueco en el estómago cuando abrió los ojos y se encontró con la figura de Bankotsu y Sesshōmaru. Hasta ese momento no era consciente de lo que estaba pasando. De pronto, el sonido de la discusión le llegó demasiado claro. Bankotsu apuntaba a Sesshōmaru con un dedo en el pecho. Y le decía algo… no estaba muy segura de que era. Sino hasta que los ojos del conde la miraron con dolor y compasión mezclados. Eso fue un golpe directo al corazón.

—Sal de ahí ahora mismo, Kagome —gritó enfurecido. Ella se repuso sobre la cama mientras se cubría con la sábana. No estaba desnuda, pero tenía frío.

—Ella es mi mujer ahora y me la quedaré —le contestó Sesshōmaru, interponiéndose en su camino. Bankotsu daba pasos decididos y empujó al mozo con fuerza para apartarlo de su camino.

Kagome dio un respingo cuando el brazo de Bankotsu la sacó con fuerza de la cama.

—Eres una… —vio su mano elevarse para estamparse directo en su cara. Sin embargo, la mano de Sesshōmaru lo detuvo. A continuación, lo empujó hasta el otro extremo de la habitación.

—Eres un maldito. No te bastó con morder la mano que te dio de comer, sino que también jugaste con ella.

—Ese no es asunto suyo, milord. —dijo Sesshōmaru.

—Por supuesto que lo es. Ella es lo que más amo en la vida y ahora la has arruinado y por mil guineas nada menos.

Kagome sintió que la sangre se le hizo hielo en las venas, ¿mil guineas? ¿De qué carajos estaban hablando?

—Ya no me importa el dinero.

—Pero la has arruinado —el conde la miró de nuevo con compasión y eso le dolió más que mil palabras—. Kagome, vámonos a casa. Aún estamos a tiempo de resolver todo esto.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —Pregunto mientras se levantaba. Las piernas le temblaban.

—Ella sabe todo y aun así me ama —dijo Sesshōmaru.

—¿Saber qué?

—No se lo has dicho. Por supuesto que no. —Sesshōmaru se giró a verla y trató de acercarse a ella para rodearla con los brazos. La mano de Bankotsu lo detuvo.

—No me toque, milord, o me voy a olvidar que es un conde.

—Sucede, Kagome, que este impostor que vez aquí no es un mozo de cuadras —dijo. Los ojos de Kagome miraron a Bankotsu para luego mirar a Sesshōmaru y de nuevo a Bankotsu.

—¿Qué?

—Que este infeliz que vez aquí es un hombre al que Yura le pagó para que te arruinara.

Kagome no supo comprender las palabras, ¿qué tenía qué ver Yura en todo eso? Ella era la antigua amante de Bankotsu. Eso lo sabía, pero había sido antes de casarse con ella. No tenía sentido que ella lo contratara para arruinarla. A menos que…

—¿Eso es cierto, Sesshōmaru? —Él la miró con los ojos llenos de culpa y lo comprendió todo. Por supuesto. Qué tonta. Yura había querido arruinar su reputación, para vengarse de Bankotsu por haberla abandonado. Y qué mejor manera que hacer que ella también le abandonara por un mozo de cuadras. Era lo que una mujer despechada haría por amor.

—Kagome, te juro que el dinero ya no me importa. Lo que pasa entre nosotros es real.

—Me mentiste —susurró con voz trémula. Él negó intentando tomarla de la mano, pero ella se alejó temblorosa.

—¿Lo vez, Kagome? Tú también fuiste una víctima de ellos. Vuelve conmigo a casa y olvidaremos lo que pasó.

—Kagome, no, tienes que creerme.

Bankotsu la tomó de la mano y cuando la tuvo sujeta, le puso su levita negra encima.

—Vámonos de aquí, cariño, y vuelve a mi lado como mi esposa. —Kagome levantó la mirada para ver a Sesshōmaru, pero dos hombres que ella no había visto, lo sostenían de ambos brazos mientras Bankotsu la llevaba fuera de la posada.

Cuando pasaron por la estancia principal de la posada. La mujer regordeta que les atendió bajó la mirada al verla pasar con el conde. ¡Oh, maldición! y ahora iba a llorar. No podía ser verdad, Sesshōmaru no podía haber hecho aquello. Ella lo amaba demasiado como para estar alejada de él. Forcejeó un poco para zafarse, pero el agarre de Bankotsu se intensificó hasta lograr sacarla de la posada. Afuera, los esperaba una calesa, donde la metió sin poder mirar atrás.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **De nuevo con mis aclaraciones. He leído que los hospederos, siempre reservaban una habitación en sus posadas para el noble del lugar. En este caso, Bankotsu era el conde por lo que siempre le reservaban una habitación aunque nunca la usara.**_

 _ **No olviden dejarme un review.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

 _ **Capítulo Tres**_

 _Vivir recordando los momentos felices, dolorosos y tristes, es la única forma de saber que eso alguna vez existió. Pero no se vive solo de recuerdos…_

 _Del diario de Kagome, condesa de Shichinintai, 1721_

Kagome regresó al castillo con Bankotsu a su lado. Se sentía devastado y por si fuese poco, con el horrible sentimiento de haber sido traicionada por el hombre que amaba. No le habría importado volver y aceptar sus excusas. De no haber sido por el conde, ella habría corrido escaleras arriba y habría vuelto a su lado.

—Tranquila, no dejaré que nadie te señale —dijo Bankotsu a su lado. La calesa se detuvo frente a la entrada del castillo. No era lo que esperaba para esas horas. Ella soñaba con estar en Essex y vivir su amor con Sesshomaru.

El conductor les abrió la puerta, sin mirarla. El conde bajó para luego extenderle una mano y ayudarla a bajar. Kagome sintió pavor al rozar las manos de su esposo. Eran finas y delicadas. No eran fuertes y grandes como las de Sesshomaru.

El llanto se le atoró en la garganta. Y el nudo le creció de manera desconsiderada. Sin embargo, no iba a llorar frente al conde, ni frente a los demás lacayos. Suficiente humillación había pasado en un mismo día.

En cuanto el conde la dejó en la habitación, corrió a la doncella y puso seguro a la puerta. Quería estar sola y pensar. Por supuesto, también necesitaba llorar.

Todo se había convertido en una pesadilla horrible de la que no podía despertar. Deseaba estar a kilómetros de ahí con Sesshomaru y vivir. ¡Ah! Pero no, Bankotsu les había encontrado. Si ellos no se hubiesen quedado dormidos, él no los habría enfrentado.

Ni siquiera le importaba lo que sabía de él, porque ella estaba segura que lo que habían vivido era real. Lo sentía en la forma en que la había besado y la forma en que le había hecho el amor. Todo era real. No podía estar mintiendo.

Se quedó tendida en el centro de la cama. La doncella volvió a entrar minutos después con una tina y agua tibia que vertieron en la misma. La ayudaron a quitarse el vestido y las enaguas para poder darse un baño.

Media hora después estaba en el salón principal con Bankotsu. Les habían servido la cena y las doncellas entraban y salían con bandejas de comida. Kagome sintió la mirada de ellas, la miraban con lástima, y tal vez más de una debía de estar pensando que era una cascos ligeros por revolcarse con el mozo de cuadras. Si ellas supieran… pensó.

Se dedicó a mirar su plato. Bankotsu sentado frente a ella metía comida a su boca como si nada hubiese pasado, como si minutos antes no la hubiese encontrado con su amante.

—Antes de retomar nuestros deberes conyugales, tengo que estar seguro que no estés encinta —Oh, maldición, eso era lo peor que le pudiese haber dicho. Kagome levantó la mirada del plato y miró a Bankotsu con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Esto no va a funcionar.

—Por supuesto que va a funcionar, tú eres la condesa y tienes que estar a mi lado —dijo de manera decidida.

—Soy una condesa que ha manchado tu título y te ha hecho quedar como un…

—¡Ya basta, Kagome! —Arremetió él levantándose de la mesa con un golpe que la hizo brincar del susto—. Estoy haciendo hasta lo imposible por perdonarte, pero si continuas con esa actitud no sé de lo que podría ser capaz.

—Ya te he hecho perder tu propia reputación, no sé qué más puedes esperar de mí. Ni siquiera soy capaz de darte el heredero que tanto deseas.

—¿Es que no entiendes que eso no me importa? No me importa el título, por mí que se lo quede Suikotsu, yo solo quiero a mi querida condesa.

Kagome se estremeció al escucharlo. Él realmente la amaba y eso era lo que había temido al marcharse con Sesshomaru, hacerle daño. Y lo había hecho. Había traicionado a su esposo, y posiblemente cuando el chisme llegase a Londres, también a su familia.

—Lo he arruinado todo —susurró quedita. Bankotsu se acercó y se hincó a un lado de ella, tomándola de las manos.

—No es así, todavía podemos hacer algo.

—No solo te arruiné a ti, sino a mis hermanas y mi familia.

—Por supuesto que no —dijo él, mientras le limpiaba una lágrima que escurría por su mejilla—. Yo les daré una dote bastante grande y podrán encontrar un buen marido.

—¿Por qué haces esto? Yo no te merezco.

Él no respondió nada. Sin embargo, ella puedo escuchar su respuesta. Lo hacía porque la amaba. Y ella era incapaz de corresponderle de la misma manera.

Pasaron dos meses en el castillo en los que Kagome no tuvo paz y ni sosiego en su corazón. Extrañaba a Sesshomaru con todas sus fueras y no dejaba de pensar en él. Bankotsu no había intentado estar con ella de nuevo. La puerta que comunicaba a la habitación del conde seguía cerrada con el seguro que ella había puesto antes de marcharse aquella mañana.

Él mostraba una gran paciencia con ella; no obstante, sabía que llegaría el momento en que tendría que estar de nuevo con él y cumplirle como la condesa que era.

Tampoco es que no se hubiese dado cuenta de que su menstruación se había retrasado. El conde no dijo nada al respecto, sólo mandó a su doncella que le diera sus sales para los achaques cuando cayó en cama por un dolor en el vientre.

A la semana de aquello, volvió a recuperarse, y fue cuando el galeno le informó al conde del estado de salud de la condesa y de la nueva vida que se estaba formando en su vientre.

—La condesa está encinta.

Y después de aquella noticia. Las cosas empeoraron. La condesa no salió de su habitación ni para comer. Y sus doncellas tuvieron que encargarse de mantener aseado el lugar sin interrumpirla tanto. Así como tuvieron que llevarle los alimentos arriba.

Kagome se sentía devastada. Al principio de su matrimonio con Bankotsu, había deseado quedar embarazada y darle el heredero que quería. Pero, ahora, no estaba tan segura que estar embarazada fuese la mejor de las circunstancias. Y no es que no amara al pequeño ser que crecía dentro de ella. Lo amaba. Era lo único que le había dejado su fugaz amor con Sesshomaru. Ella sabía que era imposible que fuese del conde. Mas sin embargo, eso es lo que la tenía al borde del abismo.

¿Y si el conde decidía deshacerse de su hijo? Al final de cuentas era el hijo de un mozo de cuadras. Era el fruto de una relación licenciosa.

No podía seguir pensando de ese modo, porque cada que lo pensaba, su pecho se encogía de dolor. Trataba de evitar lo más que podía al conde. ¿Qué le diría? No tenía derecho a exigirle nada para su hijo.

El sonido de la puerta, esa mañana, la sacó de sus pensamientos. Al abrirse, la corpulenta figura del conde entró con un par de doncellas que dejaron una bandeja de comida a un lado de la cama. Una más abrió la puerta de su closet y comenzó a sacar su ropa. Kagome observó horrorizada los movimientos de la doncella. Y a continuación miró la cara severa del conde.

Cuando la doncella hubo terminado, salió de la habitación dejándolos solos. El silencio que los rodeó, incomodo, se rompió con el carraspeo del conde.

—Kagome, te irás a la mansión de la condesa viuda, por una temporada —dijo sin mirarla a la cara. Kagome sintió que la sangre se le hacía hielo en las venas—, no te preocupes por nada. Yo estaré al pendiente de lo que te haga falta.

—¿Qué pasará con mi hijo? —el conde la miró en ese momento y luego clavó la mirada en su vientre aun plano. Kagome no necesitaba ser muy inteligente para saber lo que iba a pasar. Apretó las sabanas con fuerza.

—Podrás verlo unas temporadas. Y habrá alguien que se encargue de él cuando haya nacido. Obviamente tú regresarás conmigo al castillo y seguiremos como si nada hubiese pasado. Le daré lo que necesite, pero no lo quiero aquí, Kagome.

—No puedes hacerme esto.

—Es mi decisión. No le daré mi nombre a un bastardo.

Kagome abrió los ojos sorprendida. Por supuesto, tenía que haberlo imaginado. El conde no se ocuparía de su hijo.

—Pero creí que estabas dispuesto a perdonarme —susurró. Bankotsu se acercó a la cama y quitó la sabana que la cubría.

—Te acepto a ti, Kagome, porque te amo y eres mi esposa, pero no quiero que un bastardo se quede con mi título y mi fortuna. No soportaré ver el fruto de esa relación prohibida paseándose por mi casa.

Después de eso, Kagome fue exiliada a una pequeña casa a las afueras de Yorkshire. Los primeros meses fueron los más difíciles. Estaba sola en esa casa con la única compañía de una doncella. El conde llegaba cada semana a ver su estado de salud, pero como siempre, evitaba mirarla levantada y darse cuenta del avance de su embarazo.

Al final de la primavera, por fin la condesa dio a luz un niño. Un precioso niño de ojos ámbares y cabello negro. El cual le fue arrebatado en el mismo momento en que abrió los ojos.

Kagome estuvo un par de días más en la casa de la condesa viuda hasta que no fue necesario alimentar al niño con su cuerpo. Entonces, fue devuelta al castillo.

Los problemas con el conde fueron en aumento después de eso. Como era de esperarse, todos los días le recriminó su engaño y su hijo. La alejó de su presencia y la mantuvo en su habitación sin comunicación. Escuchando solamente los ruidos de vidrios haciéndose añicos cada noche. Bankotsu se había hundido en el alcohol y en la desesperación.

Kagome pasó un mes sin poder ver a su pequeño bebé y cayó enferma. Era más la tristeza lo que la mantenía en ese estado que un verdadero problema físico.

Hasta que una mañana, el conde entró de nuevo y ordenó de nuevo arreglar sus cosas. Las maletas las metió en una calesa descapotable, junto con otras pertenencias.

—Te amo tanto que prefiero dejarte ir, antes que verte morir a mi lado.

Y esa fue la última vez que vio al conde. Una de las doncellas llegó al castillo con su hijo y la enviaron a Essex sin darle más explicaciones.

Sesshomaru tiró de las riendas de su caballo esa mañana. Bajó del castrado y lo amarró a una de las postas de la cuadra.

Llevaba más de un año sin ver a Kagome. Había intentado por todos los medios verla. Pero todos sus intentos quedaron frustrados por los lacayos del conde. Y lo último que había sabido de ella, es que estaba esperando un hijo suyo. Eso lo había devastado por dentro. Y era un sentimiento nuevo que experimentaba. La frustración y la impotencia.

Ya había perdido las esperanzas de verla de nuevo. Cada día fue al castillo y cada día fue imposible cruzar palabra con ella. El conde la mantenía lejos de él, encerrada. Se había propuesto esperarla, pero cada día era más difícil continuar adelante con su vida.

El ruido del arnés de unos caballos los sacó de su ensimismamiento. Una calesa aparcó frente a su casa. El sol hacia que el sudor le escurriera por la cara y por consiguiente, le dificultaba la mirada. La figura de una mujer descendiendo de la calesa, le recordó la presencia de Kagome. Debía de estar demasiado desesperado como para imaginársela hasta en esos momentos.

Sin embargo, la dama que bajó de la calesa, cayó de rodillas al suelo y desfalleció sobre la tierra seca y caliente.

Otra mujer arriba de la calesa dio un grito horrorizado al mirar la escena, sin poder hacer nada por el bulto que traía entre brazos, así que Sesshomaru corrió a auxiliarla mientras la otra mujer descendía.

—Milady ha estado muy enferma y el trayecto hizo que su estado de salud empeorara.

Entonces Sesshomaru la reconoció. Era su Kagome. De verdad era ella. Sin esperar demasiado, la levantó en brazos y la llevó dentro de la casa.

El galeno llegó tan pronto como le fue informado el asunto. Y trató a Kagome de la mejor manera posible.

—Está débil. Debe haber estado días sin probar bocado.

—Ella no quiso comer nada de lo que se le ofrecía —dijo la doncella a un lado de la cama. Sesshomaru la miró con el ceño fruncido y luego miró a Kagome que descansaba. Su cara estaba pálida y tenía unas ojeras muy marcadas.

—Necesita alimentarse y reposar. Si sigue sin comer nada, podría haber una tragedia.

—Yo me encargaré de que se alimente bien, doctor —dijo Sesshomaru. La doncella lo miró aun con el bebé en brazos. Sesshomaru sintió que, de pronto, el corazón le palpitaba con fuerza. ¿Sería acaso…?

—Señor, milady ha estado muy enferma, y todo empezó desde que milord los encontró.

—Lo sabía —contestó. La mujer de cabello negro asintió y meció al bebé entre sus brazos que empezaba a removerse inquieto.

—Las cosas estaban empeorando y milord decidió que era mejor dejarla ir antes que verla morir de tristeza por su ausencia. Sin embargo —susurró mirando al bebé. Luego miró a Kagome y después a Sesshomaru—, si usted se deslinda de la responsabilidad, es mi obligación volver con milady al castillo.

—Eso no será necesario. Yo me quedaré con ella.

—¿Y el bebé? —preguntó dubitativa. Sesshomaru miró al pequeño entre los brazos de la doncella. Se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentado y se acercó a la mujer.

—¿Puedo? —ella asintió mientras se levantaba y ponía con delicadeza al pequeño entre los brazos de Sesshomaru. En cuanto el pequeño se amoldó entre su pecho y brazos, a Sesshomaru le despertó un sentimiento irreconocible en su interior. No estaba muy seguro de lo que debía sentir en esos momentos, mas, si de algo estaba seguro, es que quería tenerlos a los dos, a él y a Kagome, junto a él.

—Se quedarán conmigo, por supuesto.

La mujer no dijo nada más después de eso y se retiró de la casa. Sesshomaru se quedó con el bebé en brazos y esperó toda la noche a que Kagome despertara.

La mujer que lo ayudaba con la limpieza de la casa, lo ayudó a cuidar al bebé. Así como con la recuperación de Kagome. Ella despertó al día siguiente cuando la mujer entró llevándole un plato de sopa calentita para reconfortarla. Al verla despierta, corrió a la habitación donde se encontraba Sesshomaru con su hijo para darle la noticia. Dejó a su cuidado al bebé y fue a verla. Necesitaba explicarle muchas cosas y pedirle perdón por la forma en que su amor surgió.

Empujó la puerta y se encontró con sus orbes marrón mirando dubitativos el techo de la habitación. Seguramente estaba confundida por el cambio.

—Buen día, milady —ella se envaró en su lugar al escuchar su voz. Tardó un par de minutos antes de girarse a verlo y abrir los ojos de par en par. El corazón de Sesshomaru se agitó con fuerza en su pecho. Era la segunda vez que eso le pasaba. La primera había sido cuando se sintió morir sin ella a su lado. Esta vez era un sentimiento de dicha.

—Sesshomaru —gimió echándose a llorar.

Se acercó a ella sin saber qué decirle y la rodeó con los brazos. Era un abrazo que necesitaban los dos. La abrazó con fuerza como si fuese la única cosa que lo pudiera mantener aferrado al suelo. Y la mantuvo pegada a su pecho más tiempo del que hubiese querido. Como si ella fuese a irse de nuevo si la soltaba.

—Ya todo está bien, Kagome, estás conmigo —susurró pasándole la mano por el cabello. Aunque esas palabras las necesitaba él.

—Yo no quería irme, yo quería quedarme contigo —dijo ella.

—Tal vez era lo mejor —inquirió.

—¿Cómo iba a ser lo mejor?

—Yo te engañé y todo esto fue mi culpa —Kagome negó. Se limpió las lágrimas y se alejó de él.

—No necesito saber demasiado. Con saber que me amas, seré feliz —Ella lo miró expectante con sus ojos café. Él sabía la respuesta que quería, pero no estaba muy seguro de qué era lo que debía sentir.

Sólo no quería volverla a perder.

—No estoy seguro lo que es el amor, Kagome —dijo tomándola de la mano. Ella tembló ante sus palabras y él tuvo pánico de nuevo—, pero me pasa que no puedo imaginarme lejos de mi hijo y de ti.

Ella lo miró un momento, sin comprender sus palabras y cuando él pensó que no contestaría nada, ella soltó un gemido y habló.

—Con eso me basta —contestó sonriente arrojándose de nuevo contra él.

Ese día, Sesshomaru le mostró la pequeña casa en la que vivía mientras le explicaba todo lo ocurrido.

Él simplemente necesitaba dinero para sacar adelante las propiedades que su padre había dejado en quiebra. Había sido un hombre dedicado al comercio de opio, que había caído en la desgracia por el alcohol y el juego. Toda la fortuna que había hecho en ese entonces se había perdido entre burdeles y cortesanas que solo se aprovechaban de la situación.

Y por si eso no hubiese sido poco, había muerto de la forma más miserable que un hombre podía morir. Había caído de su caballo mientras regresaba a casa borracho. Y después de eso, lo que él había heredado había sido una inmensa cantidad de deudas.

Así que cuando aquella mujer, Yura, llegó ofreciéndole una gran fortuna a cambio de arruinar a la condesa de Shichinintai, él había aceptado sin pensárselo dos veces. Necesitaba el dinero para salvar sus propiedades y para recuperar la reputación de lo que quedaba de su familia.

Pero entonces, la condesa había resultado ser una mujer bellísima, hija de un vizconde y con la elegancia propia de la cuna aristocrática en la que había nacido. Además de aquella manera de caminar y de contonearse con sensualidad, y la forma de mirarlo.

Por supuesto, había caído en su propia trampa hasta que decidió que la casa y las propiedades podían irse al infierno solo por tener a esa mujer, y no solo por hacerla perder la reputación. Y ahora estaba ahí, en su casa con su hijo para quedarse a su lado.

 _ **Epílogo**_.

… _se vive disfrutando cada día como si fuese el último._

 _Del diario de Kagome, señora de Taishō, 1730_

Kagome despertó esa mañana con el sol entrando por las ventanas. El día parecía ser precioso con todo y lo que tenía qué hacer por delante. Ya se había acostumbrado a su vida como la señora Taishō, y a que la gente dejara de llamarla _milady._ Había sido raro al principio, pero si era sincera con ella misma, resultaba hasta tranquilizador. Esos títulos conllevaban una gran cantidad de restricciones que ella había odiado desde el mismo momento en qué una institutriz le enseñó a comportarse con la rigidez que la sociedad londinense exigía. Suspiró aliviada de que aquello fuese solo un recuerdo.

—Mi señora, vuelva a dormir que aún es temprano. —Sesshomaru se removió a un lado de ella mientras le pasaba un brazo por la cintura para atraerla hacia su cuerpo tibio y fuerte. Kagome sonrió ante aquel contacto y se dejó guiar un rato más.

Sin embargo, el hombre a su lado no pensaba en dejarla dormir ese rato tan prometedor antes de comenzar el día, pues comenzó a tocar su cuerpo de manera escandalosa haciendo que todo su cuerpo respondiera excitado y enardecido por sus caricias.

Le amaba como nunca había amado a ningún otro hombre. Y despertar todas las mañanas a su lado era tan gratificador como la primera vez que lo vio y se volvió estúpidamente necia y obscena.

—Si no nos levantamos, Hikari vendrá por nosotros.

—Hikari irá directo a las postas en cuanto despierte. Su nuevo caballo lo tiene entretenido —la mano de su hombre cubrió uno de sus pechos que empezaban a levantarse por la excitación.

—Sabes que pienso que no es buena idea, apenas tienes ocho años, puede hacerse daño. —él le acarició la nuca con el aliento y ella se estremeció.

—Mi señora, es mejor que deje de preocuparse tanto por Hikari, es mejor jinete que su madre.

—Oh, pero qué calumnia señor, sé montar a horcajadas muy bien.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Si —respondió mientras se daba la vuelta y se apoyaba con los brazos para montarse sobre él. Lo miró con los ojos llenos de deseo y entonces lo besó de manera salvaje como un jinete corriendo contra el viento fresco. Y cuando por fin le hizo el amor y lo montó de manera deliciosa, se estremeció sobre él al sentirlo llenarla de manera placentera.

—Qué maravilla, señora.

—Le dije que lo suyo eran calumnias, espero le haya quedado claro.

—Creo que tengo un par de dudas más —dijo besándole la frente y apoyándola con fuerza hacia su pecho. Empezó a acariciarla de nuevo, haciendo que sus entrañas se contrajeran de manera deliciosa para dejarse arrastrar de nuevo por esa _indebida pasión_.

 _ **Fin**_

 _ **Otra aclaración: La casa de la condesa viuda, era una pequeña casa en la que la anterior condesa pasaba después de que su hijo heredara el título y se casara. Aunque ahí no sé si es opcional, pero imaginando las restricciones de esa época, tal vez.**_

 _ **Espero que a mi pervertida navideña le guste lo que he hecho.**_ angeles-sama 99 _ **, espero no haberte decepcionado, linda, y a ver qué te parece.**_

 _ **Con cariño, Danper.**_


End file.
